Quest: The Terrifying Redbeard
}} This quest is available to players level 40 and above. Finding Redbeard Talk to Jack Sparrow - 1,000 Notoriety "I'm glad your here, mate. I am hearing rumors that Redbeard, yes REDBEARD, is planning to destroy Tortuga, which means an end to freedom. The EITC has intercepted his plans, and they are planning to reveal them to Beckett. Stop the transports before it's too late!" Sink 10 EITC ships around Kingshead Sink 15 Navy ships around Kingshead. Return plans to Jack Sparrow - 700 Notoriety (Jack Sparrow looks through the plans) "Turns out, these are only half the plans. Which means they have already arrived at Kinghead!" Defeat 50 EITC soldiers on Kingshead Defeat 50 Navy Soldiers on Kingshead Smuggle a message from a barrel on KIngshead Return to Jack Sparrow - 1,000 Notoriety "Hmm, it seems Redbeard will be leading an invasion here on Tortuga. We'll have to stop his forces. Redbeard's Forces Sink 25 of Redbeard's ships Defeat 30 Undead Buccaneers in Tortuga Graveyard Plant 10 bombs in Tortuga Graveyard Return to Jack Sparrow - 500 Notoriety " We've discovered 5 seemingly normal citizens, who may be helping Redbeard. Find them." Talk to Green Jack - 100 Notoriety "Ah, I've been looking for a pirate like you! I be needing some gold, and not just any gold. The legendary gold of Padres Del Fuego." Dig up 3 treasure hests in Padres Del Fuego caves. Dig up a golden artifact on Padres Del Fuego beach. Return to Green Jack - 500 Notoriety (Sigh), I know what your thinking. No, I don't work for Redbeard. But I know someone who does. His name is Ewan McKraken, a gunsmith on Tortuga." Talk to Ewan McKraken - 100 Notoriety "Hello, my friend! How can I help you?" (You tell Ewan about Redbeard's plans) "Redbeard? Just saying that name gives me a shiver... As a matter of fact, I know someone who works for him. He goes by the name Green Jack." Question Green Jack - 200 Notoriety "I told you, I don't work for Redbeard." (You threaten Green Jack with a pistol) "Hey put that gun down, and just... (Green Jack runs to the Wicked Thicket) Defeat Green Jack Return to Jack Sparrow - 2,000 Notoriety "You got him to talk? Good. We found the other 3, turns out they work for Redbeard. Now that his forces are slowed, we need a crew to help with Redbeard." Gathering a Crew Talk to Hector Barbossa - 100 Notoriety "I would help, but these critters are keeping from leaving the island." Defeat 20 critters on Devil's Anvil Return to Hector Barbossa - 500 Notoriety "I'll help you defeat Redbeard, just make sure you befriend others wisely." Talk to Sam Seabones - 100 Notoriety "Oh, I would help but I can't leave the island without be being attcked by the Undead." Defeat 10 Skeletons Sink 15 Undead Ships Return to Sam Seabones - 1,500 Notoriety "I owe you, mate. And I'll pay by joining your crew." Talk to Yellow Dan - 100 Notoriety "I am forbidden to leave this island. Got into a mess with the Navy. If you could do some "negotiating" with them, I will help you." Defeat 25 Navy Soldiers Defeat 10 EITC soldiers Return to Yellow Dan - 500 Notoriety "Now that I'm free, I can go back to piracy. And helping you is the first step." Talk to Black Mack - 100 Notoriety "I've got no money, and looting won't help. If you could win back my money, I'll help you." Win 1,000 gold at Poker or Blackjack Return to Black Mack - 2,000 Notoriety "I'm pleased! I will definently help you, friend." Return to Jack Sparrow - 3,000 Notoriety "Now that we've got the crew, we can go for Redbeard. His invasion will take place any minute now. The Invasion Defeat 1,000 invading members of Redbeard's Crew Return to Jack Sparrow - 10,000 Notoriety "Well, we saved Tortuga, but Redbeard escaped. Sink his transports and find out information of his whereabouts." Unravelling the Thread Sink 25 of Redbeard's Ships Defeat 50 members of Redbeard's Crew in the Catacombs Enter Redbeard's lair Defeat Jeremiah Bonehead Use gangplank Board King George's Revenge Defeat 100 of Redbeard's Crew Members Defeat the First Mate Locate Redbeard's cabin Defeat Redbeard Return to Jack Sparrow Final Rewards: Gives amount of gold you need to become maxed. Free level up to Level 50. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Quests Category:POTCO